COOL GUY VSAND CHILDISH
by kirigaya chika
Summary: sasuke yang niatnya jadi cowok cool di depan semua orang, termasuk tingkah badung ny yang dibuat-buat biar keliatan cool tapi gak bakal bertahan kalo udah di depan keluarganya, satu2 cewek yang baru dy kenal di desa kecil tempat dy diasingkan dari mansion uchiha untuk sementara waktu,, gimana kisah cowok satu ini, kenapa dy diasingkan dan gimana kisah cintanya let's we see/ SH


**COOL GUY VS/AND CHILDISH  
**

* * *

**Desclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto cuma pinjem bentar k' :D  
**

**Ceritanya terispirasi dari film korea lama yang mAen hyunbin tapi Author lupa judunya ^.^v**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, segala yang membahayakan ada di sini, so clik back as soon as possible :v**

**~Mansion Uchiha**

* * *

"keluarlah Suigetsu, aku terlalu sibuk untuk meladeni mu saat ini.." nampak seorang pemuda dengan surai mencuat yang menantang gravitasi tengah memerintah seseorang yang berada di sampingnya, ia tampak tengah asik mengutak atik Psp dengan raut wajah yang pemuda itu sebut 'serius' ya dialah tokoh utama kita saat ini Uchiha Sasuke,

"tidak bisa tuan muda, ini adalah perintah langsung dari tuan Fugaku. Anda harus segera pindah ke konoha dan saya yang akan mengantarkan Anda, karena besok anda sudah harus sekelong eh maksud saya sekolah di sana.."

"Apa-apa tadi kau bilang? pindah katamu? khkhkhh.. baiklah-baiklah leluconmu kali ini adalah yang tebaik suigetsu, tapi sungguh aku sedang 'berkonsentrasi' saat ini.."

"ini bukan lelucon tuan muda, sekali lagi saya katakan Anda sudah harus capcus pergi dari Mansion ini" pria yang tampak sedikit 'kemayu' itu tengah berusaha meyakinkan anak dari majikannya

Sedangkan Pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi lawan bicaranya itu tampak mulai terusik dan mulai menanggapi serius perkataannya yang berusaha meyakinkan saat ini

"ck..baiklah dengar suigetsu tidak mungkin ayahku menyuruhku pindah dari sini, apalagi ke daerah yang tidak aku kenal apa tadi kau menyebutnya kono…konoma? Dimana itu apakah ada kota di Jepang dengan nama itu? Terdengar seperti daerah dengan jalan berundak karna belum di aspal dan.. dan sangat tidak keren" iris onyx berusaha mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya dengan death glare maksimum,

masih berusaha untuk terlihat meyakinkan suigetsu laki-laki itu biasa di panggil masih mecoba untuk meyakinkan si tokoh utama kita Sasuke

"Konoha.. tepatnya desa Konohagakure tuan muda, itu adalah desa kecil yang ada di Jepang dan letaknya di perbatasan antara Tokyo dengan Kyoto "

"Apa? Desa kau bilang? Hhahahah,, Jangan bercanda aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku di sana, tidak akan meski itu demi mencari obat paling langka saat aku sakit parah dan akan mati tanpa obat itu" jelas pemuda raven itu setengah tidak percaya atas penuturan pelayannya

tanpa mereka sadari munculah si empunya mansion yang super gede, yang kalo dalam bayangan Author gedenya lebih gede dari istana putihya om obama, lebih kinclong dari kepalanya dedy corbuzier, lebih blink..bling dari baju kristalya mbok syahrimin #plakk alay abaikan

"KAU AKAN KE SANA, pasti dan tidak ada penolakan dan pembatalan atas keputusan ini" pria paruh baya tampak berusaha terlihat berwibawa muncul di antara perdebatan pemuda tadi dan pelayannya, ya dialah Uchiha Fugaku pemilik perusahaan yang saat ini menjadi no wahid di jepang

"ayah.."

"eh..tuan.." suigetsu tampak membungkukan badannya kemudian tak ketinggalan mengerlingkan matanya ketika melihat sosok itu, yang kalo ada lomba udah menang dah tu kedipannya suigetsu dari cengiran gigi emasnya bokir di warkop :v

"semua sudah kau persiapkan suigetsu?" Tanya pria itu dengan memandang putranya Uchiha Sasuke yang tak dapat di jelaskan ekspresinya saat ini, pria itu juga tampak menahan tawanya karena melihat ekspresi anaknya saat ini,, satu kata buat muka sasuke saat ini 'absurd' :v

"sedong teong, tenggong nenggong teong medong dikemong berong kepong-kepong tedong cuintt" suigetsu mulai mengeleuarkan kata-kata yang cuma dy yang ngerti saat ini, karna belum ada lembaga bahasa yang buka kursus khus bahasa yang tadi..

"you're thebong" fugaku tampaknya mulai memahami bahasa itu bung (gaya host bola) :3

"hhaa,, ayolah ayah ini tidak lucu" terdengar tawa getir dari Sasuke yang tak tau harus berujar apa saat ini

"tidak ada yang sedang berusaha melucu saat ini, itulah keputusan yang telah aku buat untuk menghadapi tingkahmu yang semakin menjadi-jadi saat ini" jawab fugaku beruhasa terlihat berwibawa kembali sambil menahan ketawa yang jika tidak ditahan pasti dapat mengalahkan ketawa membahananya soimah..

"tapiiiii.. ayah aku tidak maauuu, how can i live without you my beloved daddy,, lagipula pastii..pasti disana tidak ada jaringan internet, no pub, and..and no sexy lady ayaaahh" pemuda itu memulai jurus rengekannya, berharap sang ayah dapat membatalkan ucapannya tadi

Sayang pemuda itu nampaknya harus menelan kekecewaan tanpa adanya gorengan lezat punyanya nenek chiyo karena sang ayah yang tetap pada pendiriannya, tak akan goyah dengan rengekkan anaknya seperti yang biasa terjadi, kini jadilah Sasuke yang saat ini berada dalam sebuah Mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat tinggalnya yang baru..

**~~~Beberapa menit yang lalu….**

"kau tidak akan kembali sampai sekolahmu selesai di sana, apabila kau memutuskan keluar dari sekolah itu, atau kalau sampai kau di keluarkan maka tidak akan ada warisan yang tesisa untuk mu, semua akan akan aku serahkan kepada Itachi, kau mengerti?!" jelas Fugaku kepada anak bungsunya saat ini

"aa.. satu lagi, jika kau kedapatan keluar dari desa itu maka tamatlah warisanmu" sambungnya yang sukses membuat jiwa Sasuke berada di puncak kesetressan yang akut, kalo stresnya ulat yang ada di iklan tv, pasti sudah teriaak pucuk,,pucuk,,pucuk :3

Hmmm, akankah Sasuke menyadari niat baik dan niat terselubung Ayahnya yang mengirimnya ke daerah itu?, dan takdir apakah yang _kamii-sama_ siapkan untuk Sasuke di desa itu,, ok we'll see .. salam bajak laut zehahahah...

**To be Continued…..**

* * *

**Astaga, apa-apaan ini saya berani mempublish fic super gaje, dan nekat bikin multi chap di fic pertama saya.. Hontouni gomennasai minna(bungkuk2 badan) .. kalo masih ada yang bingung ceritanya sasukenya disini itu jadi cowok yang berusaha cool di depan orang laen selaen keluarganya, hmm niat nya bikin humor tapi jadi gaje dn makin gaje gara2 pakek bahasa yang kaku gini, mungkin chap depan author ganti gaya bahasa y ini coba2 dulu sirororro ^.^v Mind to review?**


End file.
